The invention relates to a ceramic valve unit for a beverage machine.
Such ceramic valve units are generally known and one example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,047. Because such valve units are used to distribute hot water or steam between different flow paths in a beverage preparing machine, a suitable material for the valve elements that come into contact with the hot water or steam has been found in ceramic materials. While such materials give excellent service and allow fluid tightness under demanding circumstances, their manufacture and cost have remained critical factors.